1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire sprinkler systems, and in particular to a flexible piping system for a ceiling tile fire sprinkler installation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Fire sprinkler systems carry a fire suppressing agent, commonly water, from a source into a building through a network of pipes. The piping network operates under pressures as high as 150-200 psi, and transient pressures can be even higher. Thus, the network must be sufficiently supported so that the components of the system are not compromised due to the fluctuations in pressure. Typically, the network of piping for fire sprinkler systems is located within the building or infrastructure above the ceiling, typically a drop ceiling, or ceiling tiles, and the sprinkler ends protrude through holes formed in the ceiling tiles. The sprinkler ends are connected to fire sprinkler distribution headers (sprinkler pipes) by means of rigid metal pipe and associated fittings. During construction or installation, the distribution header is installed. The metal pipe connections from the distribution header to the sprinkler, and the sprinklers themselves, are installed at a later time, usually after the ceiling support system is in place and the openings are formed in the ceiling tiles. Once the ceiling grid system is in place and the location of the tiles and openings are known, the fire sprinkler installation crew then returns to size the rigid pipe connections from the header to the sprinkler. The sprinklers are then installed. This method slows installation in that the sprinkler installation crew must fit and install the distribution header and estimate locations of the branch pipe connections. At this point, they must wait until the ceiling support system and tiles are in place before they can complete installing the connecting pipes and sprinkler fittings. Another drawback associated with having to wait until ceiling installation is complete is that pressure testing cannot be done until the complete system, and thus the ceiling, is installed, making it more difficult to isolate and repair leaks in the distribution system.
It is recently known in the art to use flexible pipe to distribute the flow from the distribution header to the sprinkler fitting. However, these systems require adequate support, usually from the ceiling tile support grid system, for the sprinkler fittings to stay in place during pressure variations in the system.